


Fueling Scandal

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Apple of Eden, Chatting & Messaging, Choose Your Own Ratings, Competition, Consent Issues, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demons, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Identity, Idols, Isolation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Past, Phone Calls & Telephones, Popularity, Protectiveness, Rivalry, Royalty, Scandal, Secret Messages, Secrets, Seven Deadly Sins, Singing, Sins, Social Media, Spoilers, Stardom, Tags Contain Spoilers, Traditions, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When King Beelzebub announced a competition to determine the best channel for the entire Royal Court to sponsor, new stations high and low suddenly finds themselves raising against time (a month) to find the best scope or entertainment to win over the sleazy aristocrats. However, if there is one thing that can catch the seven Kings' attention, it would be their fave failure of a Princess: Charlotte Magne....Said Princess of Hell isolates herself to avoid the hype. Not for long. Vox is also participating in the game and this TV demon knows how to get the Princess over to his side...[Alternate title: TV makes the Superstar]Story in hiatus until author can stabilize life.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vox, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. TV is the Thing this Year

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie and Vox have some history... In my series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The craving of having Charlie show her succubus' side is strong.

Angel should've known not to bring an Overlord in the Hazbin Hotel. It's one of those unspoken rules he, Charlie and Vaggie established whenever Alastor waltz in and out of the Hotel. Husk and Niffty doesn't talk about the Radio demon's beef with the other Overlords so it's one of the rules they made to respect whatever hell these trio have in their closet. Alastor just has the hugest closet with a dozen stuffed skeletons jammed in the compartments.

However, if he didn't let the TV demon with him, Valentino won't let him get out. It's frustrating how he isn't allowed to go wherever he pleases. He's done whatever the boss wants so what the fuck does he have to do to get some bit of permanent freedom ~~without losing his job~~?

"♪" Vox is playing a tune, walking behind him. Angel grit his teeth, placing both hands in his pockets where he hid his gun. Vaggie won't like this one bit. That she-beast is most likely gonna wring his neck or sumthing, constantly telling him to be careful and think about Charlie's feelings and shit. _They're in Hell. Expect the worse and other BS!_

'But what the hell does he want with the Hotel?' Angel wondered, seeing the Hotel at a distance. He was sure Vox would be busy with Velvet doing their shit, but lo! Vox didn't bring his gal or any bodyguards or techy crap to electrocute whoever gives a dumb look at him. Vox is just there, walking right behind him.

"Huh..?" Angel blinked. It's been a week since he last entered the Hotel. He doesn't recall seeing the Hotel boarded up nor the magic runes placed on the ground. Angel kept walking, passing through three layers of elemental magic. This is definitely Charlie's magic because Alastor's magic would fuck anyone over. ANYONE. Charlie has picky magic. "Wonder who got C's panties?"

*Knock knock*

"Guys! Let me in!" Angel called out, trying to push the door. _No budge._ He pressed his head on the door, hearing jazz music. Angel moved back and knocked louder. "HEY! IT'S ME, YOUR BEST BUD HOTSHOT! THE SPIDER OF YOUR DREAMS! THE FUCKER WHO MASTURBATES AT THE THOUGHT OF TENTACLES!"

 _"Angel?"_ Vaggie called out in uncertainty. Angel pressed his ears to hear another voice. It was Alastor: _"That's just your imagination playing with you."_

"I'M THE REAL DEAL!" Angel yelled through the small gap of the door. "ONLY THE REAL ANGEL KNOWS WHERE CHARLIE'S FAVE COFFEE SHOP IS! WANNA KNOW WHERE?"

 _"Only the real Angel would talk about my frap! Come on in~!"_ Charlie cheered and Angel pushed the door again. It finally moved, revealing the current activity in the Hotel.

*Creaaakk

For unknown reasons (but Alastor's here so anything goes), Alastor is playing the piano and Husk is (begrudgingly) playing the saxophone. Vaggie and Charlie are dancing in the decorated Lobby, smiling and laughing at the silliness of whatever topic they talked earlier. Niffty is furiously scribbling down something in her notepad (most likely about Charlie and Vaggie's ship).

"Angel!" Charlie lets go of Vaggie to give Angel's daily hug dosage. _It's a tradition she started when the princess found Angel crying one night._ Charlie takes several steps forward, beaming like the sun as she greets her friend. "Welcome"

"Back-" Charlie paused halfway, spotting the uninvited guest. Her smile dropped to a straight line and a curious gaze, taking a step back but refusing to look away. The time Charlie noticed the presence was the exact time the music stopped as well. Husk dropped the saxophone and did Alastor stand up?

"What's wrong...?!" Vaggie took a step forward to reach for her lover's arm, gaze shifting from Angel then at the Overlord. She summons her harpoon, taking large steps to reach the stunned princess. "Angel. Why is **he** here?"

"Uh..." Angel rubbed his arm, looking up at the ceiling. The warm lights is back to its normal color and he can see Al's shadows crawling out of the shadows. "It's a long story."

**"It's been a while!"** Vox spoke to Angel's rescue(???), walking passed him to reveal an award-winning smile. The room is suddenly filled with some weird noise (ringing in his head) and Angel had to cover where his ears would be, closing one eye at the weird frequency. He can see Vaggie dropping her weapon, also affected by the noise.

"?!" Charlie didn't move, eyes as wide as saucers as she stared at the Overlord.

 **"How's my fave superstar?"** The TV demon reached for Charlie's hand, leaning down as he pulled Charlie's hand close to his screen face.

"Vox-" Charlie muttered and the TV demon's smile widened. Before the loud frequency could explode someone's head, something worse happened.

Now what could be worse than an unknown pain? A very audible and ear-bleeding pain! **Alastor's** **Static scream**. ( _It's Al's version of a bitch scream_ ) Radio waves clashed against TV waves to the point where it's this weird static screech worse than Husk scratching a blackboard for the hell of it.

"!!!" Angel shut both eyes as he leaned on the door. The mosaic tiles shattered from the sound. Angel isn't sure what those two Overlords are doing but god damn! They can't scream forever.

"AL?!" Charlie yelled and Angel had to see it. He opened his eye to see the entire room pitch black, electricity surging around the room to temporarily light their surroundings. Also Vox' color scheme, neon colors that reveal the TV demon is held by dark tendrils and shadows.

"That's kinky." Angel quipped, quickly walking forward to scan the room. Husk has his claws out. He might be the guy who destroyed the wires scattered on the floor. Vaggie is also standing up, rubbing her ears.

"Are you all right _dear_?" Alastor held Charlie close to him, one arm wrapped around Charlie's waist while the other made Charlie press herself against his chest. His eyes are partially reverted back to normal as against to the radio dials. The cacophony is still there, but it's not as terrible as awhile ago.

* * *

"I-I am." Charlie breathed out, looking around to see Husk and Alastor nearby while Vaggie and Angel nearer to the door. Vox is at the center, glaring daggers/wires at the radio demon. Charlie should've seen this coming.

> When she learned Uncle Beelzebub announced a competition among news stations, Charlie discussed the month shutdown to Vaggie and avoid the destruction of the Hotel. She did get a premonition that her hotel will lie in ruin weeks back. She also talked to Alastor, Niffty and Husk about this, apologizing that Project Redemption will have to wait in its tracks as she will not allow sinners to apply for the sake of stalking her or for other interests other than salvation. The blonde, however, was unable to convince Niffty to leave and find other things to do. The helpful cleaner didn't have anywhere else to go and do stuff to, which is very sad to hear.
> 
> It took three days for Husk to return, falling face first after vomiting in front of the entrance and later lounging on the couch for the entire day. Husk then proceeds to act as if nothing terrible happened and proceeded to watch TV and drink. _Like a freeloader, says Vaggie._ Alastor came back on the fifth day, breaking half of Charlie's spells to enter the hotel... To pinch her cheeks. _Alastor is a confusing individual_. The radio host then dragged her into his private room to set up his work station. His other work station which he loves (radio broadcasting), the one where she gets to see how Alastor looks when he communicate to everyone through the radio. _Vaggie says this is an advance stage of being a freeloader. Ergo, Alastor is a professional freeloader!_

"Al... You can let go now." Charlie mumbles, but Alastor refuses to let go. Charlie doesn't know what's the jam between Alastor and Vox (Vaggie might know), but she knows she is the only one capable of easing this tension. _Sinners can't kill each other unless with divine equipment_. Charlie grabbed the arm clutching her waist, smiling back at the pained/constipated-looking TV demon. "So! Are you here for redemption~?!"

" **Ha! You hon-nestly t-think I need t-tha-tha-thaaa** " Vox's screen cracks as a tendril pierced his screen. The face changed into an ERROR. The face reverts back to the face, but there's this glitch on the monitor from the hole at the upper left corner. **"Really?!"**

"I am absolutely positive no one wants your audience!" Alastor remarked, sounding rather welcoming to the fellow overlord. "How about we toss you out to where you came, perhaps the incinerator?"

 **"That would be you, Radio trash."** Vox struggled, but the tendrils tightened and the familiars began clawing and tugging to rip him into pieces.

"Angel?! The hell were you thinking?!" Vaggie yelled at Angel. Charlie noticed Niffty cleaning up the wires and Husk moving away from the threat. In spite of the inner rage being released by her girlfriend, Vaggie's voice calms her down regardless. "Didn't you receive my text?!"

"I did but I had no choice! Val won't let me go unless I drag this guy!" Angel pointed at the demon who managed to free himself by summoning sharp metal. It pierces the ground, almost hitting Niffty had Husk grabbed the cyclops out of the way.

**"Didn't think you'd take him as your sugar daddy."** Vox scoffed, dusting his bloody tux as the wires and controlled energy countered the the shadows and tendrils. **"Or am I getting the wrong vibe? Did you manage to make him your rabid pet?"**

"What do you want Vox?" Charlie huffed, plucking Alastor's arm off her and grabbing the bleeding hands into hers. She looked at Alastor and shook her head, "Let me deal with him. Please?"

"I really think he's meant in the incinerator, sweetheart." Alastor advised, glancing back up at the irked Overlord who activated the lights with a snap of a finger. "A waste of time and space. More trouble than what's worth."

 **"I can hear you, jackass."** Vox hissed as his injuries healed. He looks right into her eyes, stating. **"You know why I'm here."**

"I don't. You have to explain **that** to me." Charlie apologized, letting go of Alastor's hand. Vox frowned. The signal on his screen from 3G to 2G. In her brief contact with the TV demon in a pet project ~~constructing TVs in different parts in Hell for free access to the homeless~~ , Charlie learned the male's tendency to show his emotions through technical ~~digital~~ terms. She hasn't learned all of them, but she never thought she'd need to now. Charlie asked, smiling at the overlord. "So why are you here if not for redemption?"

 **"I need you to be my star to my show. Ditch the deer and come with me. I'll make you a superstar in a week."** Vox answered, watching her move closer. " **What do you say?"**

"Me?" Charlie blinked, even more confused. "No. I'm sorry but I don't want to be a superstar."

" **God damn it.** " Vox sighed. **"Fine..."**

"Please don't tell me he isn't going to-" Vaggie was interrupted with the sudden lights blaring to create a stage. Vox made a stance and Charlie watched as the lights shine above them.

 **"I need a superstar** **as my lead~!"** Vox took a step forward, his grin back in place as he showed holographic screens.

"Oh god. He's actually doing it!" Angel gasped. Charlie scanned the ratings shown in the screens. A ton of news stations and their ratings. Is Vox actually getting real competition here? Just one. It's the oldest messaging **Apocalypsis** or something along those lines. _If they win, wouldn't that mean having the entire channels altered? That would also lower Vox's influence._ Charlie looks into Vox's eyes, searching for malice.

 **"and baby, you're just the thing I need~!"** Vox is really singing something to her. _His pride is on the line._ Charlie should refuse him at this point, but there's a part of her that wants to know where this will lead. _What show? What possibility? What will happen if she does come with him? What would happen if he wins?_ _Can Vox be redeemed?_

 **"Radio was great, now it's out of date."** Vox sang, one eye squinting at the third party. **"TV is the thing this year!"**

**"** **Let me get you out of here!"** Vox suggested. They both know she can never say NO to a musical.

"..." Alastor is telling her something, ~~not to listen and to look away from the screen.~~ Yet Charlie took more steps forward, watching the TV demon sing and dance to convince her to be part of his cast.

> There's something enchanting to a song that the princess cannot deny. Blame it on Lucifer or even Lilith, the princess has herself entranced.

" **Baby, I'll** **treat you so good!** " Vox managed to grab her hand for a dance. He twirls her and holds her by the waist, smiling gleefully for reasons unknown to her. " **I'll fix you every night-** "

"!!!!" Charlie can hear someone yelling her name, but she's too busy listening to the song. The song is near it's finality. Vox never was a great composer (plagiarism) but he set his thoughts across loud and clear.

Vox needs her for one week minimum ~~and two weeks max~~ as his superstar, to be by his side and take Hell by far. In turn, she'll get whatever she wants whenever she needs.

_Just like before, just like back then - A contract._

" **I'll be your superstar~** "

Charlie accepted the deal of an old acquaintance. _What could go wrong?_

[The world goes black.]


	2. Apple of Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew uncovers Charlie's plot.
> 
> Alastor is entertained. Vaggie is conflicted. Angel is gonna update himself on this. Niffty is ready for shipping. Husk is gonna watch this 'til the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a huge reason why God didn't want Adam and Eve to eat the Apple of Knowledge.

"ANGEL! You just HAD to bring **him** out of all the bastards in Hell!" Vaggie wanted to rip her hair out, walking to and fro as she tried to call Charlie through phone. Of course Angel would be the twat to cause Charlie to get willingly kidnapped by a fucking TV! Vaggie can't stay calm. How can she when the conversation between the duo sounds so... So friendly! If there's one thing Vaggie doesn't know which she knows, that would be the number of contracts and projects Charlie made. This obviously means Vaggie doesn't know the demons or deities Charlie made contact to.

_"Please try again later."_

"Damn it!" Vaggie clutched her phone. Charlie and Vox are probably travelling between this dimension. It's the same as how she can't contact Charlie when Alastor snatches her as a shortcut to wherever business they need to go.

"Calm down, Vag." Angel sat down on the couch, rubbing the side of his head as Niffty cleaned the mess left by the TV Overlord. Husk is sitting in his station, already pouring a drink for himself and for the disgruntled radio demon. Angel dropped his hand, resting his arm on the couch. "It's only after the competition. Char will be back with us in no time. What's two weeks gonna do?"

"Oh I don't know~ EVERYTHING!" Vaggie scans the entire room, glaring back at Angel with her ribbon growing sharp. "The mere fact Charlie made a contract with Vox that quickly means she worked with him before! (Alastor's ears twitched.) You and I know how trusting she is! Who knows what cable fetish that creep has?!"

"Ok ok. Fair point. Vox is friends with Val and he's a sick motherfucker. But! But!" Angel reasoned, standing up to calm the agitated moth demon. "Vox ain't the type to promote porn. That's Val's job and he got his sched full with movies and all that shit. I know. That's why I wanted to visit you guys-"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER VISITED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Vaggie is angry that she barely did anything to save Charlie. She's also angry at the fact no one was able to do anything to save Charlie get lulled by Vox's dumb song. She can't maintain her anger towards Charlie falling for such a dumb act because Charlie's damn innocent and positive that everyone can change. Vaggie looked away from Angel before she gets the urge to literally throw a javelin in that prick's face. Vaggie kept walking. She wouldn't be surprised if the wood start burning underneath her. "I don't know what's worse, the fact Charlie made a contract with Vox or the fact Charlie might be a superstar that isn't related in porn?"

"Knowing Voxy, he's gonna keep C close at all times." Angel walked towards Husk's area, grabbing the cocktail prepared for him. The spider demon made sure he didn't sit beside Alastor. The aura around the Overlord is too dark for his liking. " **Superstar** ain't limited to the screen, toots. It's a title like **Overlord** , but less threatening and more like an Idol."

"What are you trying to say?" Vaggie turned to face Angel again who took a sip of the cocktail.

"Charlie could pretend to be Vox's girlfriend!" Niffty shouted out of nowhere, returning as fast as she can towards them. She heard everything and she seems eager for the wrong reasons. _Damn it Niffty!_ Niffty squealed, pressing her hands towards her cheeks. _A habit she got from Charlie when the princess is ecstatic._ "A royal scandal! I won't be surprised if Vox accidentally falls in love because Charlie is so nice, but Charlie doesn't love him back because she loves Vaggie! Oh man! This is a good plot!"

"Niffty. Breath." Vaggie can't understand all of what Niffty said but it has something to do with scandal and Niffty's usual plotting schemes. If it's Charlie then Vaggie can't blame if someone does fall in love with her. _Who wouldn't love Charlie?_ Vaggie walked towards the receptionist desk, grabbing the box beneath the table. A black box with a tiny keyhole. She sticks her finger in it, turning her finger as she asked. "Knowing Charlie, she expects me to have a battle plan when we visit her again. What would Charlie want us to do?"

"I ain't a part of this." Husk quickly refuses to be any part of the scheme. One wrong move and this could lead to an Overlord skirmish.

"Too late for that, Husker my friend." Alastor already drank his seventh glass, humming as he stares at nothing in particular. "As her employee, you're obliged to participate in whatever plans I deem fit."

" **We**. We're all going to agree on a plan. Together." Vaggie gritted her teeth. She doesn't trust any of them, but they were up against a well-known media operator. Same guy who can survey the entirety of Hell as well as monopolize the entire electricity supply.

"I never imagined you to say that." Alastor glanced at Vaggie who opened the box to reveal a crimson apple.

"Look. I know you're pissed at the fact your rival managed to swoop Charlie from your grasp." Vaggie can see the symbols very faintly, but she doesn't care. She needs to straighten up a couple of matters so they can proceed forward. "I am too. Charlie's my girlfriend, but we can't both wreck the entire territory and get Charlie back. She made a deal with Vox. That means we only have one alternative."

"Outwit, ridicule and ruin the cretin." Alastor answered. "Did our dear Belle leave us a means to learn of whatever contents of the contracts she created in the past?"

"She did." Vaggie checked the apple before summoning a knife. "The Apple of Knowledge. She gave this to me for our second anniversary and I feel this is the right time to use it."

"The same apple that sent Humanity plummeting down from Eden." Alastor watched Vaggie cut two slices. He quickly deduced what she's going to do and felt astounded how much she's willing to go to save the princess and destroy the TV. Alastor grinned. "Let me have the first bite and when there are any holes to my reasoning, you have to bite yours."

"I can't believe those two are getting along." Angel stared at both Vaggie and Alastor, squinting at the duo.

"They both like Charlie." Niffty got up with them, also drinking a glass. "Maybe Varlastor isn't far away, after all."

"All along, the real creep is you." Angel muttered under his breath, looking back at the duo as Alastor ate an apple piece.

"Uhh.." Husk raised an eyebrow when he saw the crimson liquid drink from the apple piece. "Fuck. I just thought of something."

"What?" Angel wants to learn as much as possible what this hunk has to say. Also to bleach his head from the weird pairing-

"What if Adam and Eve are fuckin' cannibals?" Husk stared at the apple leaking out liquid that looks very much like blood. It even has the same viscosity.

"I... Huh." Angel looked at the crimson on the plate where the Apple of Knowledge is. "Dunno. Ain't we all from Adam and Eve?"

"No. Dummy. Humanity came from different gods." Niffty giggled. "I know! Charlie showed me this picture book and I deciphered most of the symbols."

"The more we know." Angel knew there are more gods out there. "But to get to Heaven, we gotta respect that there's only one true god? Ain't GOD a prideful dick!"

"Angel. We all know he's a prideful dick but if you want to be in Heaven, respect the misogynist bastard." Vaggie cursed back and she has a fine point there. She looked back at Alastor who chewed the apple slice thoughtfully. "Good or bad?"

"..." Alastor finally swallowed it, smiling at whatever he learned. It's creeping everyone out.

"Ha..." Alastor sighed, almost breathless. This made Vaggie, Husk and Angel back away. Niffty pulled out her notepad and sketched the moment. Alastor looks like he finished a meal of a hearty venison.

"I am weirdly turned on." Angel mumbled and Vaggie threw the knife at him.

"Shut up. He's having a weird moment, don't make it weirder." Vaggie mumbled.

"You should all have a bite. Charlie insists you know the future for everything to come to fruition. Now then! _Give me more._ " Alastor's voice deepened, revealing his true voice for a split second. Unfortunately, Angel heard and saw how Alastor looked in its full effect and got an inner turmoil.

"I..uh...BRB." Angel stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I don't blame him." Niffty admitted as Alastor reverted back to his cheery mood.

"I'll cut the apple." Vaggie looked away, cutting the apple while Husk took a long sip.

"So..." Husk gets served an apple and watched Alastor once more munch on his piece. "What's gotten you high?"

"So many things worth learning yet meaningless for words!" Alastor cheered as Angel returned. The radio demon stood up, grinning so much as if he's ready to tackle the world.

"Oh~" Niffty's eye dilated with a sparkle. Vaggie paused, coughing upon learning Charlie's plot for the entire month.

"Okay. Who gave Smiles drugs? I want some later." Angel also took a bite and Husk debated whether or not to eat it. Angel stood up after swallowing the piece, slamming both hands on the counter as Alastor vanished to go to who-knows-where. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT'S THE POINT OF BEING A SUCCUBUS IF SHE AIN'T FUCKING?!" 

"What?" Husk also took a bite and grew very very silent. The Apple of Knowledge is no joke. It's like learning the present and some bits of the future. Husk then drank his booze, not finding the taste of the apple bad at all. ~~He swears he is not a cannibal or a vampire.~~

'So that's why the fucker's happy.' Husk watched Angel and Niffty quickly rush up their rooms to prepare for the future. Meanwhile, Vaggie placed one hand on her face to process everything. Husk went back to grabbing the empty glasses.

"Heading out." Husk walks out, leaving Vaggie with her thoughts. The feline thinks about what he gained, grabbing a stick and a lighter.

"..." Husk stands outside the Hotel, having a quick smoke. He exhales, watching the smoke dissipates. 'Al and her ain't different, after all.'


	3. Entrance to Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie knows how to excite her home.

Lilith warned Lucifer to do something about Beelzebub's rules. The fly's rules were too vague, someone could use that to their advantage. Being one of the most iconic stars in Hell, the succubus queen knew how effective words can be to these simpletons underneath. However, being the prideful goof he was, Lucifer did absolutely nothing and watched the competition rules solidify for all to participate.

_Scandals can taint reputation. Controversies corrode truths. Fiction crushes reality._

Hell contains so many entities beyond their reach. The fear of losing control worries and amuses her. _What will these demons commit to obtain patronage? What sins will they enact?_ How it angers her how nonsensical Luci's associates are, but she herself cannot deny her interest. It's been so long since something interesting happened down here. Something that emerge from Hell itself and not from other realities. Eternity feels so stagnant without new competitors in the field.

**[UPDATE]**

"What now?" Lilith raised her head, looking at her phone. She reached for it, checking the UPDATE. As the Queen of Hell, it's her responsibility to be up-to-date with everything. Movies, photoshoots, TV series, scandals, sports, weather, etc. Before checking the UPDATE, she checks if there are any messages from her baby. The last time she received a message from dearest child was one week ago, something about locking herself up to avoid overworking the construction companies.

 _NONE._ Lilith sighs, hoping her sweet succubus baby is safe, before she checks her livefeed, scrolling down to see what's the latest hype. The image that assaulted her vision caused her to almost fall off her bed.

"What?" Lilith sat up, one hand resting on the bed as she raised her phone closer to her face. She sat at the edge of her bed, staring at a post few hours ago.

**[Death to Sin]**

"..." Lilith stared at the the title and the link to the website. The first thing that comes to her mind are Angels. Those headless chickens with their stringent misogynistic ideals stuffed in their arse, accusing individuals of heresy and deviancy just because you refuse to believe the _LORD_. **Death to Sin** is a live TV show that's 12 episodes long. _How timely considering the competition has 12 days remaining._ It's premiered from 7 to 8 PM, the same time period of her (and many monarch's) news station: **Apocalypse**. They can't miss the news, especially when they're broadcasting affairs outside the realms of Hell. It was too important. This TV show has no credit or summary, but the post has been reposted at least a trillion times.

"These aren't bots." Lilith read the comments first before entering the website. Since this is going to be one of the shows of **that** TV demon, Lilith presumes the numbers are from bots. _Those dumb auto-AIs constantly commenting positive and neutral comments_. However, these were real demons. She kept reading, smiling at how excited these demons are for a show that has only made one post.

 **Wait**. Only one post in each social media platform? That doesn't sound right. Lilith checked her other accounts. _They aren't lying._ Lilith laughed. "Has the TV gained an additional dick?"

"Now let's see what's the hype about." Lilith appreciates demons taking risks. _Bonus if they succeeded._ She clicks on the website and stared at a fully-loaded screen. Thankfully, the Overlord has a search bar and she typed. **[Death to Sin]** and watched the platform shift.

* * *

**[Death to Sin]**

✡

_Loading..._

"?" Lilith stared at the loading screen. Something in the back of her mind knows the meaning of this.

┏━┳━┓

┃✡ ~~❖~~ ✡┃

┗┴━┴┛

_Loading..._

"!" Lilith sat up, her eyes widened at the shift from the shady website to a familiar **Royal Event**. It has a monochrome scheme, always showing the simplest and useful spell symbol - The pentagram before shifting to whatever monarch who'll host the grand/dead event. ~~She remembers watching Charlie's first invite and how Lucifer threatened the mongrel who wish to snatch their lovely girl.~~

> For the Magne Family for example, the end image would be an apple with a serpent above it. _That's the general look of their symbol. Lucifer designed it further because he prides himself on detail._

These patterns, however, showed no symbol of any monarch she knew of. The pattern seems to be forming a diamond. _The sign of wealth leading to royalty?_

◎

◎◎

◎◉◎

◉

◉◉ ┏━┳━┓ ◉◉

◉◉ ◎ ◉ ◉┃❖ ✡ ❖┃ ◉◎ ◉◉◉

◉┗┴━┴┛◉

◎ ◎

◉

◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉ ◎ ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉

_Slide to continue!_

It ends exactly as she expected, a diamond. However, the background slowly shifted from white to black. It's like the dinosaur game she played when she lost internet connection. ~~It's a recent game, also a very dumb game~~. She tapped the symbol and watched a perfect horizontal cut the image in two.

'Cute!' She slides her finger to unveil the show. The show that will begin 2 hours from now.

**[Death to Sin]**

There's an image of the throne, the Royal Throne at the deepest parts of Hell, where the crown lay. _Also the same place Lucifer and her fucked but that's unimportant._

Thirteen chairs all in all, including the throne. Six on each side, all carrying a tiny artifact representing the various houses participating.

To break the tension, a set of words emerged, proving her assumptions correct.

**《 ͎ ̪̌T͋͜he̿ͅ ͙̂̆͢H̱̬̤̍̽̋e̲̯͂̿̏͢i̭̟͕̊̓̊r̢̹̗̽̒̆ ̥͇̘͆̿̚ ̛̮̜̜̓͘t̨̏o ̜̒tĥ̞e ̢̅Th̡̏ṛ̌̚͟on̥̄̃͟e̺̓ ̤P̗̮̓̄r̜̹͍̐̈͝oc̹͐ee̪̪̒͆d̜̱͓̮̊̊͑̅i̛̖͖̦̻̐͛ṅ̻̳̖̓̓̊͟g̻̫̳̓̏̈̆͜ ̹̟̺̪͗̔̇̈́ 》**

It's not fake. That is indeed the real crown to the throne, especially when the area around the grandiose throne are laid in waste. _The crown selects only the worst and strongest from the seven households._ The selection process, which Mammon later dubbed as the **Proceeding** , is brutal and private. The candidates are the offsprings of the seven sinful Households and no one else. ~~The cruelest of fiends, black down to the core and willing to do everything in their power to destroy their enemies.~~

No one, not even the main Kings of Hell are permitted to watch what goes between the candidates once the proceeding begins. _This is to prevent feuds from the inevitable death of their child and so forth._ To have a TV channel actually get a livefeed of this event is.. Scandalous. Sinners will realize the monarchy is no better than they. This show must banned if not for the fact the **competition judges** FORGOT to impose **ANY** fucking penalty for such a deed. ~~_This was unheard of, but not impossible!_~~

**_You are cordially invited to watch the demise of our esteemed candidates to the throne!_ **

(Dyed in violet, the words popped out like subtitles.)

"No. That can't be right." Lilith muttered under her breath. However, the symbolic pattern and the demonic translations written were all by the book. Very few sinners are capable of learning and speaking one of their many dialect, that's why the ancient ones don't pay attention to the reports from sinners. _Unwilling to learn, unwilling to conform._ There are a number of demons she has in mind that's literarily knowledgeable to the language barrier between the elder and younger, but the possibility narrows to a pin when it comes to what _sort of_ demon would willingly work alongside the TV Overlord.

**Thirteen candidates, one title**

**W͈͋͐ͅȟ̳̘̐ó̯̲̬̮͕̆̽̈̔ w͓̲͉̏͗̑ị̞̣̎̋̄ĺ̡̩̋ļ͚̲̣̽̃̌̕ s͙͓̺̓̓ų̻͔̅̆̄r̙̪͌͠v͕̠̫̄͡i̲͊v̢͕̭̖̽̌̾̿ḙ͓̙͗͊͝?̪̳͂̃**

**[296 : 31 : 58 ]**

"She would... Wouldn't she?" Lilith held her phone in both hands, arms resting on her lap as she stared down at the message glowing a violet-pink hue. She tapped on it, immediately subscribing to the show. It's ticking down. It's a real livefeed to be shown in channel... **30**. That is a very normal number which makes it even more suspicious and it highlights the possible perpetrator to this entire scheme.

There was only one entity that could start the SELECTION PROCESS and it would be the victor to the last Selection Process - **CHARLOTTE MAGNE** , her baby succubus.

'But why...?' Lilith knows her baby wouldn't do such a thing. _There has to be a reason._ There are a quadrillion number of unknown entities subscribed and following the mysterious site.

**[Death to Sin]** is trending on social media, a ton of demons are riding on the hype. This show who only posted its advertisement two hours ago. _Vox must have prepared in advance. Humanity has learned to be better than their predecessors._ She searched the conspiracy theories ~~that's surely out~~ on the Dark web. People just love to increase their expectations.

> **The Ending of [Death to Sin]**
> 
> **The characters in [Death to Sin]**
> 
> **The Possibility of becoming the Ruler of Hell based on XXXX's Theory on [Death to Sin]**
> 
> **The Implications of The Heir-to-the-throne Proceeding**
> 
> **...**

"..." Lilith sighed. The last **Selection process** occurred a century ago, the victor being her daughter. As the consecutive victor in every proceeding entered, her lovely succu-baby (as the victor) must alert the chosen households yesterday to prepare for the TRIAL - To have them say goodbye to friends and family and finish loose ties with enemies and rivals. With the introduction of frequencies and electricity, Charlie doesn't need to send invites or visit the candidates. All her jovial daughter needs is medium of communication.

'Isn't the Radio Demon rivals with the TV demon?' Lilith can hear her other phones ringing, but she chose to ignore it. She knows those would be the reporters wishing to get her statement on this situation. Lucifer would be ignoring it too, especially when he's the main boss of Hell. She wonders, clicking on the sites. 'Maybe Alastor doesn't care about her, after all?'

She clicked on the website stating **The Secrets of the Opening Website of [Death to Sin]**. Sometimes, sinners have the correct hunch on matters. Most of the time, they're wrong but their reasoning are very convincing.

**XXXX**

_posted 53 minutes ago_

I pictured each shot to check those damn dots but the real spoilers are these colors.

[The user posts seven pictures and encircled the colored dots]

The colors are the same as the fuckin' rainbow. Vox is celebrating LGBT!

> **DDDD**
> 
> _replied to **XXXX**_
> 
> No. You twat. If they were the fuckin' rainbow then they're out of order.
> 
> [User number each color shift.]
> 
> I'm betting these are the order of death or theme of each episode.
> 
>   * **FFFF:** Holy shit. What if they're the color of each household? Do sins have color?
>   * **SSSS** : Why the fuck can this site only accept one letter?! Son of a bitch!
>   * **TTTT** : More like, what the fuck is wrong with the formatting of this shitty site?!
>   * **YYYY** : Stop whining. This is a great site!
>   * **TTTT** : It's a bot. report the shitter!
>   * _[TTTT has been banned for being a pussy.]_
> 


Lilith examined the colored dots she failed to notice. She did see the red and the violet dots, but the rest were lost to her. **Blue, Orange, Green, Yellow, Light Blue, Red, Violet.** Seven colors representing each SIN. 12 days, 13 candidates, 7 SINs and 1 Title. This confirms things. Charlie must be doing this because she's fed up with their immaturity. _Lilith can't blame her._ Charlie did look up to father so much that Lilith entitled herself to hook Charlie to some nice entity. _Yes. She and Luci had an argument over that. Lucifer dislikes her ideas, too clingy to his only daughter._ Charlie must be doing this to teach those oafs a lesson.

'But would she show herself as is?' Lilith then checked on this website called **Characters of the [Death to Sin]?** 'Charlie is walking in a delicate rope. If the sinners realize her true nature, would they believe in her sincerity or applaud her wit?'

"No one. No one. No one..." Lilith scrolled down. The casts are just as she expects it to be. The candidates of the next-in-line-to-the-throne. She knows the original scheme of the PROCEEDING. Back then, 13 entities are locked inside a mansion and after a week, the doors are opened to reveal the victor(s). As times changed, the victors decided to adapt to the setting by hosting parties-

♩♬♪♫

*Click*

Lilith grabs the phone beside her, the phone where she and her husband share personal conversations with. The ringtone is the song he composed for her while they sailed down the Styx river. It was romantic until the point wraths emerged from the waters.

When the ring stopped, Lilith does absolutely nothing to it, merely holding it and wait for another ring. _Lucifer will call again._ She stared at the list of names and ends staring at an unknown female.

> **Charlayne**
> 
> The possible spy for the event.
> 
> The female has the stereotypical succubus horns, long platinum blonde hair, sapphire eyes and a slender frame. She wore a black attire, oddly hiding all trace of skin even majority of her face. She's wearing a dark masquerade mask which contrast the pale skin and to hide her face even further.

Lilith examined the picture thoroughly. There is the main fiend. The Overlord ranked second in the contest so far. _This immediately made her assume this is a staged image. ~~That media operator does crave for attention~~._ But then the outfit of **Charlayne** made her think otherwise. _That's not how a_ _trophy girl is dressed._ Aside from passing the time (feeding off sexual energy or ruining relationships), succubi and incubi have taken various work to fend off boredom or stay close to their targets. The outfit worn by this female is an assassin's attire.

Seeing the mercenary rest her shoulder on the annoyed TV demon logically means Vox hired the succubus to avoid assassination. He did release a trending show that will wreck the competition. _Who would skip watching this?_ But the angle is off. It looks like those two are watching something.

"Hmm.." Lilith scrolled down, reading the comments. It's a secret date. To the MOVIES? Lilith blinked and checked the time. 'Oh my poor baby. She's overworking herself again.'

**♩♬♪♫!**

"Shouldn't you be working, Luci~?" Lilith finally answers the call and she swore Lucifer's irritation could not be hidden, no matter how many layers of niceties he utter. _Just like father and daughter._

" **Lili, my _love_.** (She can almost taste of hidden worry.) **Did our Apple request for a new TV? Perhaps a renewal to her channel subscription?"** Lucifer is smiling, hoping to get any news of their precious princess. Unfortunate for him, Lilith knows all his tricks. The fact he's asking these questions mean the King has already tried speaking to Charlie for the pass hour. Lucifer IS one of the Judges of the Competition. " **Surely, our succu-baby** **talked about her pet project, how tiresome it is watching those rancid** **sinners..** "

"Hm~" Lilith placed her feet on the ground, kicking the nearby bouquet on the floor. _Flowers that never wither, bouquets symbolizing her fans' undying affection._ Lilith answers, smiling at her beloved's manner of showing concern. "It's none of those, my love. Our little fiend actually discussed how vexing your new contest is to her project. She had no choice but to temporarily shut the Hotel down until _this idiocy_ subsides."

" **I see!** " Lucifer chirped. Lilith twirls a loose bang, wishing she could meet her optimistic goofball. _But duties come_ _first._ Lucifer suggested. " **How about you and I visit Charlie right now? Let's go on a vacation! Away from all this and come back to handle the mess together?!** "

"You did this to yourself, Luci.." Lilith looked at the image again and then the name. Her sweet baby. Too good for lies and yet so terrible on lies. Now it makes more sense why there are very few skin shown. Charlie hates her succubus form. _Self-esteem is terrible._ Lilith starts, getting off the bed. "You're an emperor, she's a conqueror. What you've started, she will end."

"Who's in control now~?" Lilith teases, ignoring the cacophonous ringing, and heads outside her room. "I taught her all I know, from her wink to her smile to the point of her toe. So calm down and watch the show. You're all going to get what you sow."

" **I can't agree, my dear Lili.** " Lucifer sulked. He's clearly out of his castle based on the silence on the other side. **"She's our daughter, a peace-lover. Our clueless gullible dreamer. Leave her with that sinner and she'll cause a disaster. Not that I trust her, but she's none the wiser.** "

"If she needs us, she'll call us." Lilith went passed the guards, walking towards the balcony to watch the sinners below. "There's nothing left to discuss~"

" **If she calls, we'll break walls. No more invitation to balls for our reputation palls** **...** " Lucifer speculates, but Lilith will do whatever it takes for her baby girl.

"Yet she's our daughter, our once-in-a-never, our pure-hearted fighter." Lilith reminded, sincerely expecting Lucifer to side with their daughter, no matter how brilliant and contradictory she may be in Hell. "Love her? I unconditionally do. How about you?"

" **You're right, our lovely child is worth the plight.** " Lucifer gave in and Lilith giggles at her husband's minute weakness. " **Are you free for tonight? Let's visit her at midnight."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I can just imagine these two randomly singing and making poetry out of nowhere.
> 
> >_<


	4. Working Full-Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox can't get a break. EVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one problem with me, the need to explain everything while moving forward to the action parts. I apologize.

" **This is all your fault!** " Vox cursed, pressed against two walls with Charlie right behind her. Carefully moving (because he will not use the word _squirming_ or _escaping_ ) away from the rabid fans, the Overlords cursed. " **I should've known better than watch that damn movie with you!"**

"My fault? You wanted to come with me! Besides, isn't it Velvet who posted the picture in her wall?" Charlie hissed back, gritting her teeth as her ram/sheep horns scrap against the wall. They've lost the fans, but the sacrifice is moving into this tiny gap. She kept moving, strangely thankful of the corset forced upon her. "If she didn't post that picture, none of the hackers would've seen the prototype website! It was supposed to be after tomorrow, posted once you edit it with the sparkles and rainbow!"

" **Hey! We agreed there won't be any crappy sparkles and rainbows in the show and** **ONLY I have the authority to insult her**." Vox retorted in turn, able to emerge on the other side of the wall. He can still hear the fans and crazed horny deviants, but the coast is clear. He waits for the princess, raising an eyebrow. " **W** **e wouldn't be in this situation if I used my limo!** "

"But other Overlords would notice and inquire! You're rank two in the competition so you shouldn't be moving around!" Charlie held her hand out and Vox grabbed it. "How did Vel know we were here anyways?"

" **She has her ways.** " The Overlord tugged her out, still holding the blonde to avoid Charlie falling flat on her face. Vox looked up to check the time before dragging her forward to the nearest TV station. " **Fuck! I h** **aven't uploaded it yet.** "

"I'm sure you can do it, considering the last 3 Households only have a limit of four minutes to make the invite! You still have thirty minutes to edit it...?" Charlie looked around to see a TV before spotting something. Vox then heard the same sound Lucifer makes before he does something the present Overlords will see, laugh and regret upon. " _Oh~✩_ "

" **What now** **?** " Vox asked and he decides to look back and see Charlie staring at a cotton candy stand. Vox kept walking, dragging her along. " **You'll get them later.** "

"Just one!" Charlie temporarily vanished her arm (wind magic is neat), and ran towards the sugar house in her heels. Ever since she made an agreement with Vox, she spent a total of 17 days working to adjust the media operator's system to expand audience reception. 'I need my sugar!'

> For the first week, Vox (as expected) quickly showed her to his new 'extra' workspace which she will use for the entirety of her stay. _It was huge, bigger than the last time she met him._ It was also connected to his Office as this is his new 'extra' workspace(?) However, it was cold, bare and unfamiliar.
> 
> They then spent an hour or so talking what should be done, which led to her translating and gaining an entire army (8 decent demons) of editors and web designers for the whole 7 days. Vox visits every hour, nitpicking on every mistake and firing them right on the spot. ~~Some demons wonder if Vox ever sleeps.~~ Charlie defended (obviously) since she feels a connection between them. _Vox gives in eventually._ All 8 of them could not leave the room because of a contract with the Overlord, most probably. Charlie? She could leave but Vox will know her location and will consider her deed to meeting her friends (emphasize Alastor) as a breach of Contract. When that happens, Charlie thoroughly screws herself. She doesn't know what Vox wants and she doesn't plan on knowing.
> 
> After the 7 gruesome days, Charlie falls asleep for the entire day and wakes up with a blanket over herself. She doesn't see her 8 friends anymore and sincerely hopes Vox hires them permanently. Carefully, not wanting her roommate to notice, Charlie tunes in to the tiny Radio Alastor gave her when he realized she gets lost in her own city. _He laughed for a good two minutes._
> 
> Fortunately, Vaggie did exactly what she wanted her to do. **The Apple of Knowledge**. Charlie knew this was risky to have sinners eat the same apple Adam and Eve were told not to eat, but she can't have them make human error. The event she has in mind will ultimately lead her to victory or loss, one victorious path and a hundred bad endings. She needs them to think, to act according to the best ending. If they don't, at least Charlie knows who isn't her friend. _She does have her dad's premonition skill._
> 
> Thankful Alastor actually did sightsee in the lower depths of Hell, Charlie has her chosen Households and prepared for the event she delayed for far too long. She stood up and went to Vox's Office with a new plan. She needs to visit 4 Households personally per day (staring tomorrow) to avoid the scrutiny of her Uncles. This will obviously take 3 days. **The Competition is already at its 15th day** and the slow rise from **3rd** to **2nd** rank should make Vox give way to her idea. After Vox agreed nonchalantly, Charlie spent half the day crafting the invitation and sending each to the 12 Households. She wanted to get the top strongest, as that is the tradition, but she realized that would make the show boring and full of fan service. Thus, she chose the Households with different expertise. _What better than to choose the Households known for their SINS?_ It was night when she felt someone bump her shoulder and Vox, like an opportunist, asks if he could have the extra one she wanted to give to mom. Debating whether to give to mom or Vox, Charlie begrudgingly gave it to Vox who used it as a freaking LOADING SCREEN! _This was for the greater good. The greater good. For the end of this petty competition, she tells herself that night._
> 
> At night time, Charlie changes her form to her latest prototype form. Her Sheep form...
> 
> A form focused on Lust and Pride, it's a sleek form closest to a succubus. Charlie, not having a room for herself except for this workspace, scanned her new form and tried the abilities she embedded as a passive set. Ice and wind which gives bits of lighting magic, succubus' passive skills, mental and spiritual resistance. In short, the basics which she can grow from there. She wanted to use her phone and send a pic to mom, wanting professional help with the form shifts (Mom is the best), but Vox saw her and gave her a rant about being nude and risking everything bah bah... He covers her with his coat (too big) and calls a group to help her suit up. She doesn't know who these demons were who dressed her up and she will never be able to know because Vox killed them afterwards.. They got into an argument and when Vox left, Charlie walked towards the closet and locked herself in there. _It was the sturdiest room she could find. Don't question her!_
> 
> On the early morning, she didn't expect Vox to actually buy her favorite drink or his ability to indirectly apologize for his behavior. Charlie forgave him _**because that's a glimmer of hope to redeem him right?!**_ And then, she didn't think he'd want to travel with her and complicate matters. She knows Livestream and Livefeed based on Vaggie's explanation but she has never heard of an interactive show between cast and audience. An innovative and risky move, but she can manage. The current theme is **DEBAUCHERY.** The Heir-to-the-Throne Proceeding are trials to obtain the best Heir to the Throne. _Duh._ The victor should be the best of all as they will also be the judge in the next Proceeding, whenever the date the victor chooses ~~and Charlie kinda forgot about it.~~ Once all has been done and dealt with, Charlie spent the next day fixing and decorating Vox's area. Vox hates it, but he doesn't do anything about it. _He might be like a Husk, a Tsundere!_ She also had to request for his secretary to buy them groceries since the TV isn't the type to cook his meals. Again, Vox did a Husk and ate when she went out of his room after leaving his plate on the table.
> 
> It was on the **19th day** , missing her friends and bored of staring at a screen, Charlie (after their early light Lunch) requests to use one (of two) vacation days to watch Movies in the Movie House! _She might encounter her friends accidentally which will not breach the contract due to the 'coincidence' of the situation._ Vox, waiting for the last 3 Household videos to pop out out and edit, suddenly wants to come along because he **needed** a nap. He did some phone calls and Charlie managed to persuade him that they walk to the theater instead. _She secretly searched for Alastor but either he's sneaky or he's busy._ True enough, as soon as they reached the movie theatre, Vox' screen turned on standby. Charlie got to watch not just one human movie, ~~with four huge caramel popcorn bags in her arms and two in Vox's hand~~ , but three human movies in total! The fourth movie was supposed to come out, but there was a sudden busting of the door and the strangest human sound she has ever heard. It sounded like a hundred Fat Nuggets squealing to get away from Alastor who's starving for Breakfast. That weird echoing pitch was actually intelligible and Vox woke up.

**"Oh hell no you won't!"** Charlie barely managed to reach the sweet fluffy cotton when Vox lifted her into the air - bridal style.

"MYY LOOOVVEE~!" Charlie cried, hand raising at the confused cotton candy demon who was ready to give the cotton candy for free. _Perks to being a succubus._ Her scream attracted some unwanted attention.

" **If you were human, you'd die from fuckin' diabetes** **.** " Vox muttered as he bleeped from existence and reached the entrance of the station. He kicked the door, marching inside and the doors closed behind them. Charlie looks back to see demons running towards the station with their phones. _Too bad the doors are tinted._ When someone showed their phone, Vox pulled his gun out (Charlie clinging for dear life) and shot the demon before continuing forward.

"Vox!" Charlie smacked his screen, causing it to glitch, as she managed to touch one foot on the ground. Not only did she lose the chance to eat cotton candy, but she saw someone die almost behind her back. "Why did you do that?!"

" **It's necessary.** " Vox entered the elevator, lifting her leg again in spite of her protest. He turned and the doors closed. A certain button lit up and the platform moved upward. **"Were you always this fussy?"**

"Depends on the demon. Were you always this trigger-happy?" Charlie frowned, curious if all Overlord is as odd as Alastor - holding her until the threat is gone..? _Threat?_ Charlie asked, "Who did you shoot?"

" **Val's sluts.** " Vox looked up and Charlie heard a soft beep sound. " **Tsk. I got no time for his shit! After I fix the video,** **you'll have to rest in my main base.** "

"Or I could rest with Angel- Ops. I would meet Val.. uh.." Charlie carefully pushed away from Vox, looking at the small space. She knows she can't rest in the Hotel. That would retarded of her now that she declared the PROCEEDING to the entirety of Hell.

> _The Monarchy will imprison her and she'll be let out after a month to explain her deeds. Of course she can get herself out through reasoning, but she can't waste time rotting in a cell. The Aristocrats, on the other hand, would want her head. Literally. The households she chose were from nobility class but there are a LOT of them. To have not been chosen for this amazing event and possibly getting fame from the monarchy is an insult to their pride._ In short, Charlotte Magne is a dead princess in the eyes of her enemies, heralded by her allies and questioned by others.
> 
> The rest who doesn't know the host of the main event? _Charlie hopes it stays unknown._

"How about I stay with Al-?" Charlie's proposal was quickly rejected before she could say the full name.

*Ding!

" **You are not resting with that cannibal deer.** " Vox stepped out as the door opened, walking down a long hallway. **"Besides, my place smells better than _his_."**

"I don't mind!" Charlie stated, curious how Vox sees her now. She somehow managed to trick Vox thrice. The first time when she decided to outwit the TV demon on the NEWS UPDATE Project ~~because he plans on tricking her in the end~~ and the game where she tricked Vox because Angel was a big dumdum ~~and accepted a game with a huge disadvantage.~~ The other time..uh. _~~No comment.~~_ Charlie also wants to know how Alastor's area looks like. "How does Al-ah?!"

"?!" Charlie falls on her back, resting on a couch as Vox went towards the main control computer which he needed to type a number of stuff before he could directly affect all of his stations.

 **"..."** Vox turns silent, into his work.

"Hmm..." Charlie rubbed her horn, feeling the spiral and then the scrapped skin from the wall incident. She can't bother Vox when he's working. That's a show of respect. Charlie crawls on her area, grabbing the pillows.

* * *

"♦~" Vox paused at his work, accidentally typing a wrong code. He fixes it and resumes his work.

"♢~!" Vox snapped after fifteen minutes, Undoing his last action as he cut the wrong part.

**"Stop that."** Vox warned and looked up to see... A pillow fort? _He should have seen this coming from a pampered Princess._

"Uh..." Charlie, pilling the cushions and pillows to make a pillow fort, looked back at him with those unnatural sapphire eyes. "I can explain."

" **...** " Vox's frown deepened, looking back at his work. _He didn't want to hear it. It's definitely going to be strange._ He continues typing, but since he's almost done with five minutes to spare, Vox told the upcoming star. **"I have M &M's in the small fridge..."**

"I knew you love me!" Charlie raised her arms with glee.

" **?!** " Vox coughed, placing one hand on the table. _That bitch!_ He didn't see that coming. _Maybe he should buy more sweets to satiate this simple-minded doll._

Vox regained his composure and sent the finished product for the show's premiere. He stood up, watching the once pristine room turn into a mess as Charlie crashed the pillow fort straight to the ground. The Princess surprisingly reached the fridge when it toppled, grabbing a huge pack of M&M's. He had to look down, an awfully small monarch like her father.

**"Get up. We're going home."** Vox watched Charlie cram the chocolate into her mouth, looking up at him with those eyes. 'This is the incoming Ruler of Hell.'

"Ogey!" Charlie, mouth full, stood up with the bag of chocolate.

 **"What a kid."** Vox grabbed her on the waist and teleported to his area. They stood at the entrance, the home he rarely use because he's too busy for work. It's also too far from civilization since this is the place he'll be when he's tired of Velvet's eccentrics. He can only handle so much idiocy from the masses. He lets go of Charlie's waist, walking forward and bypassing his security. **"Get in. This will be your new resting place."**

"..." Charlie doesn't respond and Vox looked back. He's always looking back nowadays, aside from the fact his demon form makes it difficult to see everything. _Flat screen face_ , but because he finds himself an idiot if he can't decipher an open book as Charlotte Magne.

**"What?"** Vox grabbed a handle of his entrance door, curious why Charlie tentatively follows him. He unlocks his door, should've known to hear his new contractual partner out.

"I sense someone-" Charlie's eyes widen as Vox felt a kick on his side. Not any ordinary kick but a stilleto kick.

"What the fuck?!" A very unwanted voice said from the doorway as Vox fell on the ground and clutched his aching waist.

 _His back and now his waist._ Vox looks up, glaring at the offensive yet infamous porn industry hotshot. **"How the hell did you get in my house?"**

"Your secretary (Vox will remember that.) but I am going to fuck you! ("Wah?" Charlie was ignored by the angry Overlord. She'll get used to the weirdness. It's just a matter of time.) Tell me where did you rent her?!" Valentino pointed at Charlie. "And who the hell dressed her in rags?! If Hell wasn't filled with fetishes, you would've been a laughingstock among all the Overlords!"

 **"It's none of your business what I fuckin' do."** Vox suddenly noticed another movement and bzzted when he saw the eccentric female overlord pop her head out to see him as well. 'Lucifer. This is not my day!'

"Hello. My name's Velvet. Call me V~ What's your name? **Charlayne** right?" Velvet quickly rushed towards Charlie, holding her hands in hers as she looks into her eyes. "Come with me. We're going to dress up, better than a drag queen!"

"O-okay?" Charlie looked back at Vox, begging him to save her, but Vox has a fuckin' dick to handle so he says nothing and stands up.

**"Dinner first."** Vox dusted his clothes, recently waking up and running away from fans to cram a first episode is not a part of his agenda. Before Valentino opened his mouth, Vox glared at him. **"Literally. I had too much shit for today. Fuck me today and you will regret fucking me for the next fifty years."**

"Why fifty?" Valentino lets him in, closing the door behind him. Vox kept walking, hearing Velvet gush upstairs. _Vox has a feeling Velvet already made a quick tour around his house and occupied one to two guests room for herself._

 **"Because you'll stay dead for fifty years."** Vox can feel his stomach ache. The excessive running really tired him out.

"Sounds fair." Valentino shrugged ~~and Vox wants to toss this bastard out the window~~. Valentino yelled as Vox entered the dining room. "I made sausages!"

 **"Fine I'll eat your shitty sau-!?!?!"** Vox stared at the 'sausages' on the plate with a card saying To the TV bastard. Vox yelled back as Valentino opened the TV. **"WTF?! These are **Bratwurst!** "**

"NO DIFFERENCE!" Valentino yelled and Vox started searching for a new area to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda imagine the 3Vs to be like a weird family.

**Author's Note:**

> World building for social media in Hell.
> 
> ~~God. Twitter is giving me ideas that cannot be contained!~~
> 
> Only possible with Vox truly.


End file.
